Kate and Scott
The relationship between True Alpha Werewolf Scott McCall and Werejaguar Kate Argent. Kate and Scott initially met in Season 1, when Kate came to Beacon Hills to visit her brother Chris, her sister-in-law Victoria, and her niece Allison (the latter of whom was Scott's girlfriend at the time) while also helping them hunt the Alpha Werewolf who was terrorizing the town. Though Kate didn't know it at the time, Scott saw her for the first time out late one night where she was pursuing the Alpha and had shot Derek Hale with a Nordic Blue Wolfsbane-laced bullet. Despite this, they weren't formally introduced until the following evening, when Chris and Kate walked in on Scott and Allison making out in the garage, an act that Kate found amusing and adorable. She encouraged Allison's romance with Scott and constantly complemented him on his sweet brown eyes. However, when Kate finally realized that Scott had recently been turned into a Beta Werewolf by the Alpha and was a reluctant ally to her former paramour, Derek Hale, Kate attempted to kill him, though she was stopped by Chris, who reminded her of their Hunter Code's rules regarding killing innocent and underage shapeshifters at the last moment. Kate was then seemingly killed by the Alpha when he ripped her throat out with his claws, but in reality, Kate had actually been scratched so deeply that she was turned into a Werejaguar. Following Kate's escape from the Calavera Family of Hunters in Mexico, she set her sights on learning control over her transformations, rejoining her family in hunting the supernatural, and taking her revenge on Scott, whom she blamed for the decimation of the Argent line, despite the fact that it was her role in the Hale House Fire that kick-started the events that led to the harm and death caused to the members of her family. Once the Deadpool had ended, Kate used her Werejaguar powers to turn Scott into a Berserker with the intention of setting him loose on his pack, which would then leave them no choice but to kill him to save themselves and would keep her hands metaphorically clean in the process. Unfortunately for her, Scott's bond with his newly-turned Beta Liam Dunbar allowed him to turn back into his True Alpha self. Between Scott's return to his normal state and her brother Chris joining the Calaveras in hunting her down, Kate has since gone on the run, leaving Kate and Scott's feud unresolved. Throughout Teen Wolf Trivia *Scott and Kate are both shapeshifters-- Scott is a Werewolf and Kate is a Werejaguar. **Why Kate turned into a Werejaguar instead of a Werewolf like Scott is currently unknown. However, some speculate that this is the result of the common supernatural adage "The shape you take reflects the person that you are," meaning that Kate's status as a Werejaguar reflects her true nature. *Both Kate and Scott were both turned by Peter Hale; Scott was turned first in Season 1's Wolf Moon after Peter gave him the Bite on purpose, whereas Kate was turned second in Season 1's Code Breaker after Peter unintentionally turned her when he ripped her throat out with his claws, scratching her deeply enough to transform her. *Kate doesn't see Scott as the hero most people, such as her brother Chris Argent believe him to be. This is both due to her hatred of Werewolves and other shapeshifters, as well as due to her mistaken belief that he was the cause of Allison's death. *Scott is the first and, so far, is the only person Kate has been shown to turn into a Berserker, though he only remained one for less than a day before his relationship with Liam caused him to turn back into a Werewolf. Gallery 1X04_Kate_with_rifle_in_BH.png 3x13_Anchor_Scott_losing_control.jpg 4x06_Kate_with_gun.png 5X01_Scott_vs_Belasko.jpg 3x14_Kate_with_heart.jpg 3x06_suicidal_Scott.png 4x06_Kate_losing_control.png Scott_saves_Isaac.jpg Category:Relationships Category:Enemy Relationships